


Unto Them A Child is Born

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: A VERY Tadpole Christmas





	1. Chapter 1

Breena's due date was quickly approaching; her swollen belly a testament to the miracle of life. The crew had decided to throw a huge baby shower allowing everyone from the team to be presents.

"Thaddeus," Tony called as he walked into the little guy's bedroom. "Would you like to go shopping with me? I'm going to buy presents for the baby in Aunt Breena's tummy."

"Yes!" Thaddeus jumped up from the floor where he had been playing with blocks. Running to his closet, Tad picked up his shoes and very carefully tied them remembering everything he was taught about the bunny ears.

"You did it!" Tony praised. "That's a great job."

Putting a hand on his tummy, Tad smiled up at his dad. "Thank you!"

"Your tummy hurt? Tony asked with concern.

"Nope," Tad shook his head hard. "It's got flutters betuz you said nice stuff to me."

"Oh," Tony chuckled. "How do you know that's what it was?"

"Because I don't haves to poop or pee and I just knows." Tad grabbed his coat from the hook. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg."

Christmas was quickly approaching so the chatter along the way to the store was about decorations, what Tad wanted for Christmas and the new baby coming into their lives.

"You founded me on Christmas Eve," Tad looked at his uncle so serious.

"Yes, we did." Tony smiled. "You've lived with us almost a whole year."

There was a line just inside the store as Tony and Tad entered; the children had lined up to see Santa. Ignoring the line and the other children, Tad pulled on Tony's hand until they were heading towards the baby clothes and toys. Much to the little boy's delight, he found a teddy bear that he just had to get the baby.

"I want this one for the baby, please." Tad handed the bear to his dad. "It's perfect."

"It sure is," Tony handed it back to Thaddeus. "You keep in safe until we get to the check out. I'm going to put you in the shopping cart so you can ride along and hold onto it."

Tony started adding things to the cart; not paying much attention to the amount until he heard his little guy's voice.

"Daddy," Thaddeus called out from under a mound of items. "You buried me alives."

Laughing, Tony organized his cart and started toward the check out. "What do you say we do some Christmas shopping too? We can get Grandpa and Great Grandpa something special. You have Uncle Ducky and Grandma Celeste to buy for too. Aunt Abby-tales, Uncle McGeek, Pimmy and Breena."

"Holy smokes!" Tad's eyes were huge. "We better get started I'll never gets that all done."

A few stores later and the boys had finished their shopping; their SUV loaded with presents. Thaddeus was so excited about giving his presents to everyone that he didn't even think about presents for himself.

"Hey," Tony went to put Tad in his car seat. "You didn't act like you wanted to see Santa. Do you want to?"

"The real Santa," Thaddeus nodded. "That dude is an imtos-ter."

"How do you know?" Tony pretended to scrutinize the man in the Santa suit.

"He's gots on a disguise." Tad sighed. "Must be hiding from the po-leeese."

"Did grandpa teach you that?" Tony was rather impressed.

"Yes," Tad nodded. "Grandpa says to be very tare-ful of strangers that look weally friendly."

"He's one smart man." Tony laughed. "Hey, that Santa over there doesn't look like an imposter to me. Do you want to go say hi?"

"Sure," Tad put his arms up for Tony to carry him; he was feeling a little wary of Santa.

"Santa," Tony winked at the man ringing the Salvation Army Bell. "Would it be okay if my son told you what he would like for Christmas?" Tony asked as he placed a large bill in the collection kettle.

"Sure," Santa winked at Thaddeus. "What would you like for Christmas, Thaddeus?"

"Where's your reindeers?" Tad looked around.

"They are resting up for Christmas eve," Santa explained. "They have to go all around the world to deliver presents. "

"Whys you not resting too?" Tad gave Santa a hard look; he was worried about the jolly man.

"Well, I did rest until today and I wanted to come ring this bell so I can see you." Santa leaned over and gave Tad a kiss on the cheek. "I want you to take your dad and grandpa to the place where they found you on Christmas Eve; I'll leave you a very special present."

"I've been a very good boy!" Thaddeus hugged Santa. "Well ‘cept when me and Chuck went swimming in my grandpa's bathtub but I said sorry and cleaned up all the waters!"

"Well you know what," Santa took Thaddeus from Tony and walked over to the bench to sit down. "You were only trying to help your little duck friend; he really needed some water. I don't think that was naughty. I think you were helping a friend."

"Zackly!" Tad looked at Santa; this man was so cool he totally understood everything. "I was just helping him ducks haves to haves water."

"I know that your dad and grandpa understood what you were doing," Santa reassured. "It saved your Grandma Celeste's buddy."

"Yeah," Tad yawned. "Santa when you leaves me my surprise can you leave my Aunt Breena's baby a special present too?"

"I will," Santa promised. "I'll make sure I leave her something special."

Taking Thaddeus from Santa, Tony started towards the SUV. Stopping he turned around to look at the jolly man they were just speaking with only to find him and his kettle gone.

"Get a grip, DiNozzo." Tony mumbled to himself. "Let's go home baby. We need to get all the presents in the house without your grandpa seeing any of them."

The boys took in the Christmas presents and hid them in Tony's bedroom. The presents for the baby were taken to the living room where the boys started wrapping them for the baby shower the next day. The baby shower went off without any problems, Breen and Jimmy getting a mountain of gifts for their baby.

"Aunt Breena," Tad climbed up on the couch next to her. "Santa is going to leave a very special present for yous baby. I'll makes sure you gets it."

"Thank you sweet boy," Breena smiled at her nephew. "I hope my little boy is just like you."

"We're going to get going," Tony came into the room and picked Tad up off the couch. "Give Breena a kiss. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so much to do."

"I know," Breena laughed. "I need to get all this stuff put away and my house ready for my parents to come for the holidays."

"I will help you sweet child," Celeste stepped into the living room. "Between all four of us; we'll have all your gifts put away in no time."

The gang piled into the SUV to deliver the toys to the hospital. Tony slowed the vehicle down as they approached the intersection where their lives change a year ago. Glancing under the trees, Tony was disappointed to find it empty. Shaking off his silliness, he kept driving to the hospital.

Thaddeus played with all the kids in the hospital ward. He helped them unwrap presents and even showed them how some of them worked. By the time they were ready to leave, they had one very tired little boy to carry to the car.

Placing him in his car seat, Tony buckled him in and made sure he wasn't going to fall out when he fell asleep. Gibbs crawled into the passenger's seat. "Let's go home; I'm tired."

"I'm with you," Tony laughed. "We have to stay awake long enough to set out his gifts."

"Way ahead of you," Gibbs chuckled. "Ducky and Celeste are putting everything under the tree."

"Thank God for great friends," Tony laughed. "We've been through a lot in a year, Boss. It's been worth it."

"Sure has," Gibbs laughed. "Love that little guy; he's kept us humble."

Driving home, Tony was caught up in memories of the year gone by when his cell phone rang. Pulling up to the stop light, Tony glanced over to the area that Tad had been hiding a year prior.

"Daddy," Tad yelled out as Tony answered the phone. "Look!"

"We'll be up there shortly," Tony said with tear filled eyes.

"We have to get our presents," Thaddeus pointed out the window.

"Aunt Breena is having her baby now," Tony looked in the rear view mirror at Thaddeus.

"We haves to be there," Tad looked out the window one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok gang you have to believe in Santa for this next chapter and just go with it... I know it's crazy, but it's fiction and it works in later stories LOL

"Jimmy!" Breena shouted out for her husband. "I want drugs!"

"Dumpling," Jimmy tried to keep Breena calm.

"Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that. Don't even talk to me; you did this to me." Breena panted through the contraction.

"Buttercup?" Palmer was feeling a bit wounded by his wife's attitude towards him. "Just concentrate on your focal point and breathe."

"Jimmy," Celeste stepped into the room. "Go with Donald; I will stay with Breena. Just step out and take a breather while Breena and I chat."

Stepping out into the hallway, Palmer ran his hand over his face. "She hates me."

"That's the pain and hormones talking." Ducky reassured. "Let's go visit the gift shop; I do believe there are some very precious things there for new babies. My grandchild needs a gift as soon as he or she gets here."

By the time they left the gift shop, Palmer had an arm full of presents for his baby and was feeling a little calmer. Arriving in Breena's room, he was surprised to find her in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Breena held Jimmy tight. "I love you so much; I am so sorry."

"It's okay," Palmer kissed his wife gently. "Look at what I got our baby."

Looking over the gifts, Breena hugged the bunny tight. "I don't think I can do this, Jimmy. I am going to suck as a mom."

"No," Jimmy wiped away her tears. "You are going to be an awesome mom; look at how much Thaddeus loves you. This is who we were meant to be; parents to little Michelle Elizabeth or Brandon Anthony."

"Did you call Tony?" Breena panted. "Tadpole will be so mad at me if he misses seeing a wrinkle baby."

"I called," Jimmy reassured. "Tony said they were on their way."

"I will go check to see where they are at," Ducky walked out of the room; meeting Breena's parents on the way out as he did.

Tony felt a bit anxious for his friend; all thoughts and plans to retrieve the gifts from Santa forgotten as they waited at the stop light.

"Tony!" Gibbs called out as the younger man went to pull away. "Stop, pull into the parking lot. Gifts where we found Tad last year is too much of a coincidence. We have time; Breena's going to be in labor a long time."

"Santa said to check under the tree," Tony shrugged as he piloted the vehicle into the parking lot.

Pulling into the parking space, Tony watched as Gibbs got out of the SUV and gently pulled Tad out of his car seat. Joining the duo, Tony walked them to where the gifts were placed carefully under the tree.

"Santa came!" Thaddeus giggled. Looking over the presents, he picked on up only to jump back when something moved.

"You okay?" Gibbs questioned.

"Grandpa?" Thaddeus leaned way over to peek around the presents to see what moved. "You gots to see this."

"Is that what I think it is?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," Gibbs whispered through tear filled eyes. "It is." Gibbs slowly bent over and picked up the squirming bundle. "You are such a beautiful little girl," Gibbs said softly as he kissed the baby's head. "Where did you come from?"

"Whoa!" Tad looked at the little baby's face. "Is it a for real girl?"

"It is," Gibbs cuddled the baby close. "I don't understand why a baby would be left in the middle of all these gifts."

"Santa did it," Tony looked to the sky. "We saw Santa the other day. I mean; well I don't know what I mean. Thaddeus talked to Santa but the guy knew our names and things about us. This.. well this is something that I have been thinking about and dreaming about; another child."

"What did you want Santa to bring you?" Gibbs asked Thaddeus; his heart so full at that moment.

"A baby sister," Tad smiled. "We get to keep her right?"

"There is a birth certificate here," Gibbs pulled a paper out of the blanket. "Has your name on it."

"What name does it have on there for the baby?" Tony's heart pounded in his chest. "Wait, is it Shelby Noelle DiNozzo?"

"Yes," Gibbs handed the paper over to Tony.

"I don't understand," Tony looked down at the piece of paper. "I just don't understand."

"Well," Gibbs cuddled his granddaughter close. "Load up the car with the gifts; we'll try to find answers from the hospital; I have a feeling the whole crew will be there and can help."

"Daddy!" Thaddeus giggled. "This bag has all sorts of stuff for sissy."

"Sissy?" Tony's heart filled with pride. "You calling her cute names already?"

"I loves her with my whole heart," Thaddeus giggled. "She's our forevers and evers."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs called frantically. "Did you move Tad's car seat and put one in for the baby?"

"No," Tony looked at Gibbs like he was crazy as he carried an armful of gifts to the car. "Where'd that come from?"

Ho ho ho............Merry Christmas... ::Sleigh bells::


	3. Chapter 3

Thaddeus was in complete awe of his little sister; he watched her so carefully from his car seat.

"Grandpa!" Tad ‘s anxious voice made Gibbs turn around to look. "Her mitten came off!"

"That's okay," Gibbs tried to soothe. "I'l l fix it as soon as we get to the hospital to see Aunt Breena."

"But she's gunna gets cold." The little boy was so worried about his new sister.

"Can you reach the blanket without getting out of your car seat?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes," Tad gently tugged the blanket over his sissy's hand. "That's betters."

Tony was so emotional at the realization that he was a father again that he could not speak; all he could do was glance at his children in the mirror occasionally as he drove.

Pulling in the parking lot, Gibbs could not hold back a laugh. As soon as the vehicle stopped, Thaddeus was out of his car seat and checking out the baby even closer. "She's really pretty."

"She is beautiful," Tony said softly. "You are one handsome dude too."

"You've got gorgeous children," Gibbs whispered to Tony. "You're a great father, Tony."

"He is easy," Tony was shaking. "What was I thinking ? A baby? Me?"

"Yeah," Gibbs smiled. "You!"

"Daddy!" Thaddeus giggled. "She farted and her face is all scrunchy."

"That's probably not a just gas," Gibbs laughed. "I'll change her while you get the diaper bag sorted."

Gibbs picked up Shelby and bundled her up while Tony grabbed the diaper bag and Thaddeus. "We need a stroller."

"Let's see how Breena is doing then I'll take Tad and run across the street for some necessities for Shelby." Tony longed to hold his baby, but he also knew that Gibbs really needed to connect to the precious little baby.

Heading into the bathroom, Gibbs changed Shelby while Tony made Tad go potty and wash his hands. "You are one handsome little man," Tony praised his son. "I love you so much."

"I loves you too." Tad hugged Tony tight as they waited for Gibbs to finish with the baby. Handing Shelby to Tony, Gibbs picked up Tad and they carefully made their way to the elevator to the waiting room.

"Abby is going to flip out and wake her up," Tony cuddled Shelby protectively.

"Let me go first," Gibbs sighed. "Tad and I will take care of Abby. You can tell Abby that she is getting a time out if she scares your baby sister."

"Leaves it to me," Tad giggled. "Abby -tales won't scare my sister!" Wiggling, he had Gibbs put him down so he could march into the waiting room.

"Everybody," Tad called out to get their attention. "I haves a sister now Santa left her under the trees. Abby-tales don't scare my sister or you will go in time outs!"

"You have a sister?" Vance questioned. "Santa left her under the tree?"

"Yes, Die-wector." Tad stood tall, a proud mile on his face. "Her name is Shelby and my dad has her right now." The little boy was practically vibrating as he announced the newest arrival.

"Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo," Abby put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to tease about babies. Watch your tone with the director too, young man."

Tears sprang to Tad's eyes; he turned and went running out of the waiting room with McGee following close behind to make sure he was okay. "Hey, buddy." McGee picked him up. "Where's your daddy? I want to meet your sister. I have a sister too."

"You do?" Tad put his head on McGee's shoulder and pointed to where Tony was standing holding Shelby.

"Hey Tony," McGee was rubbing Tad's back and he walked down the hall towards his friend. "She's beautiful. I didn't know you were adopting."

"Neither did I," Tony laughed. "I need your help with something Tim." Tony sat down with the baby snuggled close. Gibbs peeked in the room to check on Breena while Tony spoke to McGee.

"I will help you," McGee smiled. "I love your son; I am sure I'll love your daughter too. Thank you for allowing me to be part of their lives, Tony. It means a lot to me that you trust me with them and even with the investigation into where Shelby came from."

"Tad?" Tony watched as his little guy put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled close to Tim. "Do you want to go with me to get some stuff at the store or do you want to stay with Abby?"

"Go with you," Tad's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like Abby-tales no more."

"What happened? I have never heard you talk like that before; my little man likes everyone." Tony was concerned; he had never seen Tad upset like this before.

"Abby yelled at him for telling us about Shelby. Vance asked him some questions and Tad answered them; politely. Honestly, she was too harsh with him which is why I walked out with him because he was ready to cry." Tim explained things.

"I will take care of that right now," Tony stood up and handed Shelby over to Gibbs and picked up the little boy and cuddle him close. "If anyone ever hurts you like that; I want you to tell daddy. Sometimes words just a lot and we need to take care of it."

"Tony!" Abby jumped up as soon he walked in the door.

"Don't Abby," Tony backed away before she could even try to hug him or question him. "I mean no disrespect to anyone in this room but I am going to set some ground rules. If my children are in immediate danger; you may correct them to keep them safe. Otherwise, you will leave it to me to discipline my children. Now, I understand that Tad came in and shared some amazing news that we have and he got attitude."

"So that was true?" Vance questioned.

"Yes, it was true." Tony announced before turning back to Abby. "I also understand that he got yelled at for sharing the news and for explaining that it was the truth. I repeat, I discipline my children when they need it; not any of you. As far as I am concerned, Abby, you owe my son an apology."

"I'm sorry, Tadpole." Abby moved closer to the little boy only to become upset when he buried his head in Tony's neck. "Come on baby cut me some slack, I screwed up."

"Try apologizing again and use his name, Abby." Tony corrected her; she wasn't getting off easy.

"I am so sorry, Thaddeus." Abby put her hand out to shake his. "I hope you can forgive me."

"I do." Tad shook her hand. "I don't likes you right now but I will get better."

"You too Vance," Tony turned around so that Thaddeus was facing Vance.

"I'm very sorry Thaddeus. I didn't mean to sound like I didn't believe you and got you in trouble. You are my best agent, I hope we can work through all of this." Vance rubbed Tad's back gently. "I would never use my words to hurt you on purpose."

"Do you forgive the Director?" Tony questioned his son.

"I forgive you, Die-wector." Tad reached out his arms to hug Vance. "You want to see my sister?"

"I would love to see your sister," Vance started to follow them out the door.

"What about me?" Abby questioned.

"Maybe tomorrow," Tad said softly. "I have to po-tect her."

Walking out of the waiting area and down the hallway, Tony introduced Vance to his little girl and gave him the story about Santa Claus.

"Coming from anyone else," Vance laughed as he gently rocked the baby. "I wouldn't believe a word of that story but coming from you; I do. What can I do to help you figure out this mystery?"

"DNA test?" Tony sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"Considering that Ms. Scuito is in the dog house; do you want her to run it or do you want me to call Fornell and see if he can get his lab to do it?" Vance was in love with the baby; he couldn't stop watching her. "Your choice."

"Abby can do it," Tony answered. Just as he did, the sound of Breena screaming filled the hallway.

"This freaking hurts!" Breena screamed through the contraction.

Immediately, Tad started crying. "What's wrong with my Aunt Breena?"

"The baby is coming out soon," Vance explained. "It hurts a little until the medicine makes the ouchie go away."

"Did she takes her medicine?" Tad sniffled a bit.

"She did," Vance nodded. "I bet seeing you would make her feel so much better. Do you want to go wave at her from the door?"

"Will you takes me?" Tad wasn't sure because Vance was holding Shelby.

"I sure will," Leon handed Shelby to Gibbs so he could take Thaddeus to the door. Knocking lightly, Vance stepped just inside the door. "We're not staying but a little someone wanted to make sure his Aunt Breena was okay."

"My Thaddeus!" Breena's face lit up and she held her arms out. "I need a Tad sized hug to make me feel better."

"Can you give that to her?" Vance whispered in his ear.

"I can be a big man," Tad whispered back. "Let's do it."

While Tad hugged Breena, Tony wrapped Palmer in a hug. "You're going to be one hell of a dad, Palmer. He heard her scream and got worried; I hope it's okay."

"She's been asking for you both, for a couple hours so this is great." Palmer pointed to the bed where Thaddeus was sitting Indian style by Breena's contracting tummy.

"Little baby," Tad said loudly. "It's me you tuzzin you gots to come out now betuz you are making my Aunt Breena cry. I haves to show you something when you comes out. I have a sissy now and her name is Shelby. Santa put her under the tree."

"Tony?" Breena looked up a bit confused.

"He's telling the truth," Tony pointed to the door where Gibbs was holding Shelby. "This is our little lady Shelby Noelle DiNozzo. We have details to work out like the when, why and how but we're getting there."

"Our baby is going to have two playmates," Breena's eyes filled with tears. "Oh she is so beautiful Tony."

"You are going to be meeting the most beautiful baby in your world soon," Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We're going to go get some diapers and things. I'll bring you back a surprise for being such an amazing woman."

"Thank you," Breena hugged their friend. "I love you, Thaddeus. Can you do me a favor and get Shelby a baby doll? All little girls need a baby doll."

With a very gentle pat to her belly, Tad nodded. "I loves you Aunt Breena and Uncle Pimmy. I'll be back after shopping."

"You have fun," Jimmy kissed Thaddeus on the cheek. "Bring me back something to eat; I'm hungry."

"I'm on it dude!" Thaddeus gave his uncle a thumbs up.

"Daddy," Tad put his arms up. "To the store and steps on it!"

"I guess now that we have requests; we're on our way." Tony laughed. "You okay with Shelby, Boss?"

"Couldn't be better," Gibbs smiled. "Just leave me the diaper bag, I can feel her tooting as I pat her bottom."

Running for the elevator, Tony and Thaddeus quickly made it to the car and into the store. They hurried to grab food for Jimmy, some candy for Breena along with some magazines. Rushing to the baby area; Tony fell in love with every piece of clothing he could see. Thaddeus got bored and wandered down an aisle all alone on a mission to find his sister the perfect baby doll.

"Tad?" Tony's frantic voice called out for his son. "Where are you baby?"

"I'm right behind you, daddy." Thaddeus had been very careful to follow the rules and stay where Tony could see him.

Picking him up, he hugged his little boy tight and kissed him. "I'm so sorry that I lost you for a second."

"I wasn't lost," Tad giggled. "I was always where I could sees you just like the rules."

"You are such a smart guy," Tony kissed him again. "What were you looking at?"

"Baby dolls for Shelby." Thaddeus wiggled down and then pulled on Tony's hand. "I like this one and this one. You pick one, daddy."

"We can get both," Tony suggested.

"We have to get three babies," Thaddeus giggled. "Aunt Breena is going to need one for her baby too."

"Aunt Breena is having a little boy." Tony was a bit confused by his nephew. "Remember the picture of the inside of her belly showed a little boy."

Lifting his shirt, Thaddeus pointed to a spot next to belly button. "It says in my belly right heres that we need a baby dolls for Aunt Breena too."

"Okay," Tony shrugged. "I can't argue with that cute little belly of yours." Picking up the third doll, Tony placed it in the shopping cart before heading over to the strollers. Pulling a box off the shelf, Tony called out to a sale associate that was working the floor. "Would it be possible to have this put together? My daughter and son are in for a very late night tonight and we're going to need it."

"Sure can, sweetie. I got one of these after my little boy was born; it was perfect. I'll have it put together for you in a few minutes if you want to shop for some blankets for their long night." The sales associate took the box into the back to assemble the stroller while Tony hurried to find Thaddeus some juice, snacks and things to get the little boy through the night. He had a blanket in the car for the little boy and there were a couple blankets in the diaper bag for Shelby.

"Daddy?" Tad pulled on Tony's coat. "Where is Shelby going to sleep?"

"Oh crap," Tony looked around and found a portable crib which he added to his purchases. "We'll come have a crib delivered the day after Christmas. You are one smart dude. Bedding and bumper pads went into the cart too.

By the time they were done, Tony had to rearrange the back of his car with some help from the sale's associate. After a couple minutes of thinking, Tony decided to make the quick trip home and put the excess items into the house so they did not get stolen. Grabbing some PJs and things for his little man, Tony and Thaddeus made their way back to the hospital with the stroller loaded up with their purchases.

"Buddy?" Tony laughed. "Think you can do a piggy back ride while I push this inside?"

"I can holds onto it and walk with you." Tad smiled at his daddy. "I will be real goods I promise."

"You are a good boy." Tad kissed his son. "How about you ride in your spot and hold onto a few things for me? I think that would be a bigger help because they are going to fall if we aren't careful."

"Deal!" Tad put his arms up to be hooked into the stroller. "I like this thing, daddy."

By the time they got up to the waiting room and unloaded the stroller, Gibbs was ready to put Shelby in it to give his arms a break. "She had a bottle and just fell back to sleep. This is a nice stroller; good work."

"I figured the little man would be falling asleep soon," Tony pointed to his yawning little boy. "He was so good in the store. We even ran home and dropped stuff off: I was worried it would get stolen. I have to order a crib to have it delivered; he thought of that."

"I have Kelly's crib in the storage room," Gibbs volunteered. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you sure?" Tony put a supportive hand on Gibbs' back. "That was Kelly's crib, Boss."

"A crib,that I built with love. and I love your little girl as if she were my grandchild, Tony." Gibbs stopped speaking as the words caught in his throat.

"She is your grandchild," Tony corrected. "Both of these children are your grandchild."

"Come over here for a minute so I can talk to you in private," Tony pulled Gibbs into a corner taking the stroller with his children in it with them. "You are the father I always wanted; I am lucky to have you in my life. These children are blessed to have you as a grandpa and Jackson and a great grandpa. You mean the world to me; I don't even want to imagine what would have become of me if you hadn't saved me that day in Baltimore."

"I didn't save you," Gibbs said with confusion. "Danny was never going to hurt you."

"No," Tony shook his head. "Not from Danny or even the Baltimore PD but from myself. You saved me from a lifetime of misery and self-destruction. Thank you for being a great dad."

"Thank you for giving me a family," Gibbs whispered through the tears.

"Look at Tadpole," Tony pointed to the little boy; he was sound asleep in the stroller with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth.

"Why three baby dolls?" Gibbs questioned in confusion as he looked over the pile of things that Tony and brought in with them.

"Tad is insisting that his belly told him Breena is having a girl," Tony laughed. "I figured we could just give it Shelby and hope he doesn't get upset that his gut feeling was just a belly rumble, poor kid."

"If he has your gut instinct for things," Gibbs looked at his little man with a smile. "He's going to be right; Breena is going to burst out into tears: Palmer may too."


	4. Chapter 4

Thaddeus and Shelby slept soundly; the sounds around them not bothering either child. Gibbs was so taken with the children that he just sat and watched them sleep.

"Is it wrong that I want to lock them in the house forever?" Tony laughed.

"If it is then my design for an underground shelter to keep them in is really wrong." Gibbs laughed.

"Oh my goodness," the nurse smiled as she walked into the waiting room. "Jimmy asked me to come make sure everyone was okay. We have a waiting room just two doors down where you can put the children down on couches."

"Thank you," Tony bagged up his pile of items that were on the nearby table. Gibbs pushed the stroller with his precious bundles down the hallway to the new waiting room. The rest of the team joined them being quiet to keep from waking the little ones.

"Do you think Breena is okay?" Tony questioned softly.

"First babies can take a while," Gibbs reassured. "I would be more worried about Palmer at this point."

Tony laughed. "You okay? Do you need to rest?"

"I'm okay," Gibbs lied; truth was he was beyond exhausted and was in a bit of pain.

"I'll go get a cot," Ducky made his way out of the room; he could see the same thing that Tony was seeing. Returning a couple minutes later, Ducky put the cot in the corner where the children were going to be sleeping. "Jethro, get some rest before you end up in the hospital on Christmas Day."

Tony placed the cot next to the sofa so that Gibbs was snuggled next to Thaddeus; he knew the little boy would alert him to anything that was going on with his grandpa. With his family tucked in; Tony sat down in the recliner and allowed himself to drift off with dreams of his children in his head.

"Excuse me," a young nurse said softly as she placed a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Yes?" Tony startled awake checking to make sure the kids were okay first.

"I was asked to come get Thaddeus," the nurse explained. "Aunt Breena needs a hug from her little man."

"Tad," Tony nudged his little man. "Aunt Breena wants to see you."

"Why?" Tad questioned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Come see," the nurse put out her arms to pick up the little boy.

Thaddeus walked into the room with the nurse; his eyes glued to the bed where Breena was dozing off. "My sweet Thaddeus!" Breena smiled and put her arms out. "Come here."

"The baby is out of your belly?" Thaddeus looked carefully at Breena.

"Yes," Breena giggled. "I wanted you to be the first person to meet them." Breena pointed to where Jimmy was standing across the room.

"Oh," Tad's eyes grew big as Palmer and his in-laws carried the babies over for Thaddeus to see. "One..Two..Three!"

"Yep!" Breena yawned. "There were three babies in there! Can you believe it?"

"That's a lot of babies!" Tad giggled. "What is the names?"

"Well," Breena hugged Thaddeus tight. "Uncle Jimmy is holding Noah Brandon Palmer. My mom is holding Benjamin Chase Palmer. My dad is holding Madeline Victoria Palmer."

"It's a girl!" Tad giggled. "I knews it!"

"You did?" Breena was a bit surprised.

"Yes, I gots her a baby doll too." Thaddeus scooted off the bed and ran for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Follow him," Breena held out her arms for Noah so that Jimmy could follow Tad.

"Daddy!" Tad called as he ran into the waiting room with Palmer behind him. "I needs the baby for Madeline."

"Who is Madeline?" Tony was a bit confused.

""Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena gots a Noah, and a Benjamin and a Madeline."

"Triplets?" Gibbs sat up stunned.

"You stud!" Tony teased.

Everyone in the room rushed to hug Jimmy. "I'll bring them out for you to see, I promise. Just let me take Tad back to Breena before she gets mad."

Moments later, Palmer came in with his in-laws close behind him carrying the babies. "Everyone, I want you to meet my sons and daughter."

"They are beautiful," Tony was choked up as he took Noah from Jimmy. "What's your name little man?"

"That is Noah." Palmer smiled. "We've got to take them back now but I promise you can all visit them and hold them when they are a little older. Keep an eye on your emails, my facebook page and everything else for pictures. As soon as they say it is okay for visitors, I'll let you know."

"Are they healthy?" Celeste questioned.

"Very healthy," Palmer laughed. "Breena is doing great. We are very happy and very surprised. Give us some time to get into a routine and things."

"Take your time," Ducky soothed. "We've waited nine months to meet them; we can wait a couple weeks to hold them and spoil them."

"Thank you," Palmer whispered with relief.

"I'm going to go get my son so we can head home," Tony laughed. "Santa came and we're going to all be too tired to even notice."

Tony delivered all the requested items from their shopping trip to the room as he fetched his son. "Come on baby," Tony hugged him tight. "We need to go home; I think Santa is coming again."

"Is he bringing us more babies?" Tad's face held a look that made Tony laugh out loud.

"I don't think so," Tony looked around the room. "I think four babies in one day is pretty special."

"Yeah," Tad yawned big and put his head on his uncle's shoulder. "I'm sleepy."

"Let's go home," Tony smiled at Breena and Palmer as he turned for the door. "We love you guys. If you need anything, just call."

A car ride later, Tony was arriving home with his family. Tad and Shelby were both sound asleep. Tucking Tad in, Tony made his way down the hallway to his bedroom where Gibbs was sitting with Shelby. Quickly assembling the portable crib, Tony got the little girl settled.

Turning around, he watched Gibbs carefully. "You're staying in here," Tony whispered as he maneuvered Gibbs to get him down to his boxers and t-shirt. "I want to keep an eye on you too."

Dashing down the hallway, Tony returned with Gibbs medications and a bottle of water. After he was sure that the older man had taken all his meds, he changed into sweats and crawled in on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you," Gibbs whispered as Tony propped him up a bit to breathe easier.

"You're welcome," Tony smiled. "The medicine should start working soon and you'll be out of pain."

"How'd you know?" Gibbs cracked one eye open to look at his boy.

"Fine lines around your eyes," Tony explained. "Only other time I've seen them was when you were hurting."

"Promise me something?" Gibbs mumbled.

"What?" Tony was a bit intrigued; Gibbs never asked for anything.

"If this is all a dream," Gibbs pointed towards the portable crib. "Don't wake me up."

"No problem," Tony laughed. "I won't want to wake up either."

"Daddy?" Thaddeus came shuffling in the room with Tee-nozzo. "Grandpa is missing."

"He's right here," Tony pointed to the bed. "How'd you know he was missing?"

"I wanted more snuggles," Tad explained as Tony picked him up and put him in the middle of the bed. "This is much better."

"Good," Tony said softly. "Sleep now baby; we've got an exciting day tomorrow."

"Daddy?" Tad called out as he snuggled close to him. "We gets to keep Shelby right?"

"I hope so," Tony said softly; his heart ached at the idea of possibly having to give up his baby.

Just as he was dozing off, his cell phone dinged with a message. From Leon Vance: Congrats dad! It's a girl."

"We get to keep Shelby," Tony whispered into the dark room. The sound of relief filled the air as all three of the guys let out a big sigh.

*~And to all a good night~*


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had woken up twice during the night to change and feed Shelby. Surprising himself, the new daddy was able to manage all on his own without waking Gibbs for advice. He was trying hard to get his guys to sleep as long as they could; they had been up until the wee hours of the morning the night before.

Sneaking Jackson into the house around five in the morning, Tony got him settled into the guest room for a nap before he headed back into his bedroom to join his family. He was sleeping soundly unaware that around eight Thaddeus had slipped from the bed and made his way carefully to the living room.

"Whoa!" Tad exclaimed softly as he saw the presents under the tree. Looking around carefully, he let out a sigh of relief before tip-toeing back to the bedroom. Taking a seat on the floor by the portable crib, Thaddeus watched his baby sister sleep; she was a thing of wonder for the little boy.

"I gots to teach you some stuffs." Tad said softly as he watched her little face scrunch in her sleep. "Daddy po-tects us from monsters so nevers be afraid. Grandpa growls at peoples that say mean stuff to you so yous safe with grandpa. "

Gibbs woke up at the sound of the little boy talking but was not willing to call attention to himself and stop the conversation. Looking over at Tony, he noticed the younger man was just listening to his son; a stray tear sliding out the side of his eye.

"When you gets bigger you can haves Tee-nozzo you tells him stuff and he is yous bestest friend." Tad held up his bear so Shelby, who was now awake, could see. "Santa came to our house and brought presents. It's our job to makes sure daddy and grandpa gets up to help us open presents but they is real tired because Aunt Breena had three whole babies last night."

Tony and Gibbs both stifled a laugh at their little guy.

"I think you gets your own room like me I will show you my room when I figures out how to get you out of that thing. I'm putting my thinking cap on but I don't knows Shelby. I don't wants you to get ouchies." Tad sighed as he watched his little sister chew on her fingers. "You wants me to get you something to eat? I thinks we have stuff I can reach for you and me. My tummy is hungry. I'll pushes your crib into the kitchen we'll figures it all out."

"Need some help?" Tony asked as he stretched.

"Daddy!" Thaddeus jumped up and ran to his dad. "I checked all the presents and there's no more babies. I even looked under all the stuff in our living room."

"Oh that is a great job!" Tony hugged Tad tight. "I have a very important job for you. Think you are up to it?"

"Yes!" Tad listened carefully, waiting instructions. "I want you to blow raspberries on grandpa's belly and get him up."

"No way!" Tad pulled a blanket over his head. "He'll gets me."

"I'll protect you!" Tony promised. "Are you a man or are you a chicken nugget?"

"Chicken Nugget!" Tad giggled. "Grandpa is sta-wrong!"

Gibbs couldn't hold it anymore; he erupted in laughter as he reached under the covers to get his grandson. "Hey chicken nugget!" Gibbs laughed kissing the little boy's belly.

"You can do something else," Tony winked at Tadpole. "Go wake up Grandpa Jackson."

"He's here?" Tad and Gibbs said in unison.

"In the guest room," Tony laughed watching as Thaddeus jumped off the bed to go see Jack and Jethro's eyes filled with tears.

"You didn't say a word!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Nope," Tony laughed. "Got a surprise for you besides Jackson being here; let's go enjoy Christmas."

"This fella belong to you?" Jackson asked as he came down the hall carrying Thaddeus upside down.

"Looks like mine," Tony laughed as he handed Shelby to Gibbs. "Introductions are in order while I rescue my boy."

"Dad," Gibbs took a deep breath. "This is your great granddaughter, Shelby. Don't know much on how yet; we'll explain later."

"She's beautiful, Leroy." Jackson's eyes were filled with tears.

"Merry Christmas, Dad." Jethro whispered through the emotions as his dad sat next to him to look at the baby.

"Daddy?" Tad walked over to the tree. "What's that?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that is for you." Tony winked at Gibbs. "Why don't you open it?"

Tearing off the wrapping paper, Thaddeus stood stunned as he looked at the handmade wagon. "For me?"

"For you," Tony kissed the side of the little boy's face.

Walking over to Gibbs, Thaddeus crawled up into this grandpa's lap forcing Gibbs to hand Shelby to Jackson. "Thank you so much Grandpa!"

"How'd you know I made that for you?" Gibbs was impressed.

"It is full of loves from my grandpa. I can tell!" Tad hugged his grandpa tight.

"Go open the rest of your presents," Gibbs hugged him tight one more time. Tad tore into his presents; his reactions were priceless as he went one by one.

"Whoa! All these legos are for me?" Thaddeus was vibrating with excitement. "I can build us a whole house with all of these."

The fun presents were opened and all that way left was the clothes that Tony had purchased for the little boy. He had a purpose in mind and it was going to be a surprise for everyone involved.

"Daddy?" Tad pulled out a snow suit from a box. "What's this for?"

"It to keep you really warm when we go to the mountains for New Years," Tony explained turning to watch Gibbs and Jackson.

"Tony?" Gibbs was curious.

"I bought a cabin," Tony explained. "It's in the mountains about two hours from here. It's part of my gift to you. I know how much you love that type of thing and I wanted to give you that after all that you have given to me and Thaddeus. It's a place that both of you will enjoy and that we can make memories as a family."

"How did you pull this off, son?" Jackson questioned as he looked at Tony with tears in his eyes.

"McGee helped me," Tony smiled. "He took his father with him; they had an amazing time. The fresh air did him a world of good. There was a specialist about thirty minutes from where they were so it worked out just great."

"In other words," Gibbs laughed. "You conned Tim into going so you could pay the expenses and get his dad some specialized care all on the pretense of doing you a favor?"

"Yeah," Tony laughed. "That sounds about right. It worked too; his dad is in remission and things are looking up between the two of them. I offered to let them use the cabin when we are not planning on being there. "

"Daddy!" Thaddeus called out. "What about Shelby? She needs Christmas too!"

"Well," Tony smiled. "We have presents for Shelby too. Remember all that stuff under the tree with her? Santa left all those presents for her so she could have a Merry Christmas too."

"What's in them?" Tad poked at one of the packages.

"I have no idea," Tony laughed. "She's going to have to open them to figure it out."

"Hows she going to do that? Her is very little!" Tad looked at the presents and then his sister.

"Well," Tony got up and took Shelby out of Jackson's arms. Walking back to where he was playing with Thaddeus, Tony sat down on the floor and laid Shelby in his lap. "I think it's your job as her big brother to help her open all her presents too."

"It is?" Tad looked at all the gifts then to his sister. "Daddy?"

"What baby?" Tony was a bit concerned that Thaddeus would feel left out now that Shelby was in their lives.

"Can I give her a kiss?" Tad was vibrating with excitement.

"You can," Tony nodded. "I think you should hold her too. Do you want to?"

"No!" Tad jumped back.

"Why not?" Gibbs questioned softly.

"I don't wants to hurts her." Thaddeus was frightened; his sister was so little.

"How about I help you?" Tony smiled as he watched his little boy think it over.

"Okay!" Tad giggled.

"Sit down on the big chair over there," Tony nodded in the direction of the arm chair by Gibbs. "I'll bring Shelby to you."

Climbing carefully into the chair, Thaddeus took a deep breath and waited for Tony to put the baby in his arms. "I'm holding her! Look at me, daddy!"

"I see you," Tony laughed as he moved to the side so Gibbs could take a picture. "I see you."

"She's pretty," Tad admired the baby now that he was closer to her. Leaning over, he gently kissed her head. "I love her so much."

"You want to hold her some more or do you want to help her open her presents?" Tony watched at Tad looked at Shelby then at the presents.

"Can I holds her again after presents?" Tad was so reluctant to let her sissy go.

"You can hold her as much as you want," Tony kissed his son's forehead. "You are the best big brother ever."

One by one, Thaddeus opened the boxes that contained baby clothes, bottles, formula, diapers and all sorts of books. "We can read these books to her! "

"We can," Tony laughed. "You are one special little man. I think it's time to let your grandpa and papa open their presents."

"Yeah!" Thaddeus hopped up and down with excitement.

"Ready?" Tony turned to the Gibbs men. "This is going to a Christmas that you are never going to forget. "


	6. Chapter 6

Tony spread a quilt on the floor and placed Shelby on it so that he could make sure that Jackson and Gibbs had his attention for their gifts. They were about to have their worlds shaken and he felt that needed his undivided attention.

"Daddy?" Thaddeus moved closer to his father. "My tummy is real hungry."

"Okay," Tony laughed. "You stay with your sister for a few minutes and I'll get you something to eat."

"Do you have any idea what the boy is planning?" Jackson questioned Jethro.

"None," Gibbs defended. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"So sorry," Tony said softly as he brought breakfast into Tad. "Do not give any of this to Shelby; she does not have any teeth."

"Pizza!" Tad was so excited. "I love you forevers, daddy!"

"Eat up so you can give them your presents," Tony watched as Thaddeus dug into his breakfast.

"Jack," Tony smiled. "Go ahead and give Jethro your news."

"Dad?" Gibbs was feeling a bit unnerved.

"I sold the store," Jackson smiled. "I'm moving into a retirement community. It's all too much for me to take care of now."

"You're happy with this decision?" Gibbs was worried.

"I am," Jackson nodded. "It was time."

"This is for both of you," Tony handed them a tiny box. Gibbs watched as he father opened it and pulled keys from the interior. "The movers that took your things from the house to the apartment actually brought them here. Those keys are to the house that I had built about a half mile from Ducky and Celeste. We would love to have you here but I think you still need your own space."

"I don't know what to say," Jackson's eyes filled with tears.

"Tony," Gibbs took a deep breath. "This is all so much. Are you sure?"

"Never been surer of anything in my life," Tony smiled. "The money was left to me by the man that brought me into this world; it should be enjoyed by the men that taught me what it meant to be a family."

"Thank you," Jackson was choked up.

"Gibbs," Tony took a deep breath. "You have given me so much; taught me so much. I gave a great deal of thought to what I wanted to give you for Christmas; it had to be something special but something that had meaning for not only you but us as a family."

"Tony?" Gibbs was feeling a bit anxious; so many things running through his head.

Seeing Gibbs was becoming anxious, Tony handed him a box to open. "Relax, I promise it's something you're going to enjoy."

"A Boat?" Gibbs eyes lit up.

"Customized so that you can have a pint sized first mate." Tony smiled. "Guess we're going to have to have it added to before we take it out so that there is a shaded area for Shelby."

"You gave me a boat?" Gibbs was breathless with emotion.

"Yeah," Tony moved in front of his father figure. "Look at me," Tony was growing concerned. "Take it easy; breathe deep."

"Sorry," Gibbs worked to get himself collected. "Overwhelmed a bit."

"It's okay," Tony gently took his friend's wrist in his hand and measured his pulse. "I should have waited until you were feeling better."

"I feel better now that I had some sleep," Gibbs defended.

"Okay," Tony smiled. "Let's get the rest of these presents opened then we'll get food into you and everyone is taking a nap."

The rest of the packages were opened leaving Gibbs and Jackson feeling extremely loved. Tony and Thaddeus had picked out all sorts of new things for Jackson's new house. Gibbs received items to make camping, fishing and boating a great experience with his family.

"Grandpa," Thaddeus crawled up in Gibbs lap with a small present in his hand. "We gots you this."

Jethro gently opened the gift Tad handed him. Pulling out what appeared to be dog tags, Gibbs looked at details on the front seeing they matched his original tags. The hinges caught his attention so he opened the clasp to reveal pictures of Tad and Tony together on one side and Kelly with Shannon on the other.

"This is amazing," Gibbs was choked up. The inscription read, ‘We will always love you'.

"Daddy!" Thaddeus giggled as he watched his dad tear up. "No crying! Grandpa is happy."

"Sometimes tears can be happy," Tony explained.

"Your gift is in my workshop," Gibbs took a deep breath.

Picking up Shelby, Tony followed Gibbs down the hallway through his bedroom and into the workshop with Thaddeus and Jackson following closely behind.

"Boss?" Tony gasped when he saw the Baby Grand Piano in the workshop. "This was my mother's piano. How did you manage this?"

"I made a few phone calls," Gibbs smiled and mentally patted himself on the back. "I wanted you to be able to make music for your children on the same piano your mother made music for you."

"I never told you she played piano," Tony was stunned.

"You didn't have to," Gibbs said softly. "You loved your mother; you were close. I could tell your love for music came from her."

"I really haven't played much since she died," Tony was beyond words. Handing the baby over to Gibbs, he pulled out the bench and started to play a little bit.

"Daddy!" Tad's were huge. "You gots the music in yous!"

"I do!" Tony laughed and he played string of notes.

"Play my favorite song, daddy." Tad moved up to sit on the bench beside his dad.

"You going to sing?" Tony laughed; he didn't have a clue how to play his little guy's favorite song but he would try to fake it enough for him not notice.

Nodding, Thaddeus carefully stood up on the bench and got ready for his solo. "Hit it!" Laughing, Tony played a few notes which was all he needed for Tad to break out in a verse of his favorite song.

"I want a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses I only like hippopotamuses And hippopotamuses like me too!" Tad was so busy singing he didn't see Abby sneak into the workshop.

Abby's clapping for his performance alerted him that he had an audience. "Abby-tales!" Tad jumped down and hugged her around the waist. "Do you wants to meet my sissy now?"

"I do," Abby giggled. "I brought you a present."

Handing Thaddeus the odd shaped package, Abby watched as he unwrapped it.

"OH!! I got a hippopotamus for Christmas Only a hippopotamus will do No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses I only like farting hippopotamuses And hippopotamuses like me too!" Thaddeus was full of giggles as he squeezed his Bert look alike and made it fart.

"Thank you Abby-tales," Tad leaped into her arms. "Come on, I will show you my sister. Her name is Shelby and she is beautiful."

"She is beautiful," Abby peeked at the little girl. "She's so precious, Tony. I did the DNA test that Vance ordered and I came to bring you the official results. I don't know how it is even possible but her DNA is a 99.999% match to yours."

"She's really mine?" Tony was astonished.

"She is," Abby nodded. "Merry Christmas, daddy."

"I don't understand," Tony took his daughter and snuggled her close.

"Best gift a person could ever get is a family," Jackson reasoned. "I think you've been given the best gift possible; you've given us the best gift possible."

~The End~


End file.
